


Fairy Tale Girl and Prideful Kitten

by Rincchi (Kyarorain)



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Rincchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy ficlets focusing on Komari and Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picnic

"You really can see the whole town from here." Rin stood atop the crest of the hill, gazing at the scenery far below. The wind gusted past, sending her long hair streaming back in a rippling wave.

Komari looked at her from behind, 

"Yup. It's a lovely view. I saw it when I came here with my parents once." Komari spread her arms out wide and raised her face to catch the sun's warmth. "I really wanted to come back one day and see it again."

"Do you like high places, Komari-chan?"

"Eh? Mmm... I guess I do, don't I?" Komari exhaled, her smile widening. "There's just something about being able to see so much from where you're standing. It just takes your breath away. I love it."

"Hmm." Rin inclined her head in a small nod. "I think it's nice too."

"Right?" Komari turned around. "That's why it's the ideal place to have a picnic. Let's get started!"

They sat down on the spread out rug and Komari began taking food out of the basket. Rin's expression gradually changed to disbelief as she watched Komari take out several cakes, pastries and assorted snacks.

"Uhh..."

"Fue? Is something wrong?"

"Komari-chan, don't you think you brought a bit too much food?"

"Did I?" Komari's gaze roamed over the platter of goods she had laid out. She brought her hands to her mouth and let out a short laugh. "I guess I did. Whoops."

"You always buy too many sweets, don't you?"

"Um, well... since I was going to be sharing it with you, I thought I should buy extra, but it looks like I overdid it after all. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to eat as much as we can."

"But I can't..." Rin trailed off, staring at the food. Her expression turned serious. "No, I'll try my best. I can't let your treat go to waste."

"You don't have to push yourself, Rin-chan. I don't want you to eat too much and eat a stomachache. If that happened, I'd feel bad. Anyway, having too much is better than having too little, right?"

"I suppose so."

"Well then, let's tuck in." Komari picked up a pastry, with a cheery smile. "I love picnics."

"Mmm." Rin nodded, helping herself. "Me too."


	2. Hobbies

Komari went along the walkway, heading toward the sounds of mewing and a jingling bell. A sharp voice reached her ears.

"No, Fyodor, you've already had a treat. Let the other cats have theirs. Uuu, don't give me that look. You'll make me feel bad. No, no, I need to make sure every cat gets a treat."

Komari leaned over the wall, taking care not to make any noise. She rested her cheek on her hand and watched as Rin handed out treats to the cats one by one. They had all gathered around her in a circle and were making constant meowing noises. One cat had even started trying to climb into her lap.

"Hey, no, stop that, Hitler." Rin gently brushed the cat away, giving him a stern look. "You already had a treat, didn't you?" Her face scrunched up. "Oh no, it's getting hard to remember. Okay, raise your paw if you haven't already had one."

Rin waited, but the cats only mewed some more.

"Come on, raise your paws. You all want treats, right?" Rin exhaled, her shoulders slumping. "It sure would be nice if cats could talk. I wonder what they would talk about. Something like 'Ahh, that was a really nice nap', maybe?"

"They might talk about how wonderful you are for taking care of them all the time?"

"Uwah!" Rin's head whipped around. "Ko-ko-komari-chan, how long have you been there?!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Komari walked over and sat next to her. "I just got here." She reached out to stroke the head of a cat. "You look really happy when you're playing with your cats. I guess it's like a hobby of yours, isn't it? Playing with cats?"

"Muu..." Rin's face was buried deep into her knees.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with playing with cats." Komari continued to stroke the cat with a wistful look on her face. "I never had cats or dogs at home."

"You didn't?"

"No. I had a goldfish though."

"Oh." Rin stared at Komari. "I could imagine you being surrounded by all sorts of animals. You like animals, right?"

"Yup!" A smile spread across Komari's face as she nodded. "I like to write stories about animals. That's my hobby, making storybooks. When I'm older, I want to write stories for children and make them happy."

"Wow. That sounds ." Rin turned her gaze to the cats. "I don't really know what I'll do yet."

"Well, you've got plenty of time to think about it still. I'm sure you'll find something to do. Maybe some kind of work involving taking care of cats? I know you would be great at it."

"You think so?"

"Yup." Komari nodded. "I know you will."

"I see." Rin smiled. "Yeah, I think I'll try to find something like that. I bet you'll become a really famous writer too."

"Ehe, that would be pretty cool."

"I'll buy your books."

"You will?" Komari blushed slightly. "Wow, thank you, Rin-chan. I really appreciate it."

Rin blushed as well and looked away sharply. "It's n-nothing... oh, right, treats. Gotta give the cats the rest of their treats."

Komari watched on as Rin returned to her task, smiling. Yes, she was sure of it, Rin would do very well.


	3. Sport

Komari sprinted across the sports field with all her might, racing toward home base. As it turned out, luck was not on her side. Her foot slipped out from beneath her and she ended up doing an impressive slide across the ground. She lay sprawled out over the grass, dazed from the sudden impact.

"Ueeeeehn, I slipped again."

"Komari-chan, are you okay?"

Komari raised her head and saw Rin looming over her. She pushed herself onto her knees and nodded. 

"Yes, thank you, Rin-chan... um, aren't you supposed to be pitching?" Komari's gaze shifted over to the vacant pitcher's mound.

"Yeah, so? I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Ehe, I see." Komari stood up. "I'm fine, so you don't need to worry."

"Okay. Be careful." Rin turned and hurried back to the pitcher's mound.

Komari watched her go, making an amused sound. Though she could be awkward at times, Rin really was a sweet girl.


	4. Dancing

"Ugh, there are way too many people." Rin hid behind Riki.

"Well, it's the school dance after all," Riki said. "There are going to be a lot of people here."

"She did well, coming this year," Kyousuke said. "Last year she refused to even go at all. Well done, Rin."

"Uuuu..." Rin sighed. "Why did I even come?"

"Rin-chan!" Komari came running over and grabbed Rin's hands. "You came to the dance. I'm so happy to see you."

"Y-you are?" Rin cast her eyes downward.

"Uh huh, I was hoping you might come. Can I borrow Rin-chan?"

"Sure, have fun," Kyousuke said. "Riki, let's go mingle with the crowd."

"Yeah, sure. See you later."

"Wa-wait, where are you going?" Rin watched the boys walk away with a startled expression. "Don't leave me!"

"It's okay, Rin-chan, I'm here." Komari beamed. "You don't have to worry."

"Mmm." Rin still seemed a bit nervous however.

"It's because there are a lot of people here, isn't it?" Komari looked sympathetic. "I know you're not good with strangers, so a crowd must be really scary."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll hold onto your hand. Once we start having fun, I'm sure you'll forget about the crowd completely, so let's try and enjoy ourselves. Let's have a dance together."

"Dance? I've never danced."

"Hehe, don't worry. As long as we have a fun night together, that's all that matters."


	5. Holiday

"Looks like quite a few people have recovered by now," Riki commented, watching the stream of people come through the door.

"Mmm." Rin nodded, intently watching the door alongside him. 

It was their first day back after the summer holidays. Only a couple months had gone by since the bus accident that the entire class had been caught up in. It seemed some of the students had made a complete recovery by now. Others, however, were still sporting plaster casts on their arms and legs.

Among the hubbub of voices, Rin picked out a familiar one. A second later, there she was, coming through the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Komari-chan!"

Rin raced over to Komari and they faced each other. As Rin gazed at her, the hazy memories of that distant dream gradually rose to the surface of her mind.

She had spent a lot of time with Komari. They had shared many happy and fun moments together, and formed a close friendship.

"Komari-chan." Rin hesitated, lowering her eyes for a moment. Now that they were standing face to face again after so long, she felt just a bit nervous. "You still remember everything, don't you?"

Komari seemed baffled by the question for a second, then she let out a laugh. "Of course I do." She threw her arms around Rin, embracing her tightly. "It's great to see you again at last. I really missed you."

Rin buried her face in Komari's shoulder. "Me too."

After a moment, they broke the embrace and Komari held Rin at arms length. "Did you have a good holiday?"

"Well, it was a little lonely. Kyousuke's still in the hospital, Kengo's got a broken leg, and Masato had to be in the hospital for a while too, so it was just me and Riki for a bit. But, we did our best. I smiled as much as I could."

"Did you? I'm glad to hear that. Well, now that we're together again, let's make even more happy memories, Rin-chan."

"Yeah." A small smile formed on Rin's face.


	6. Candles

"You actually have candles?"

"Yup. They sure come in handy at times like this."

Rin watched Komari set down candles around the room. As she lit one candle after another, the room was gradually lit up by a soft, flickering glow.

"It's probably against the rules to have candles in the dorms though." Komari let out a short laugh. "So it's our secret, okay?"

"Okay." Rin blew out a puff of air, ruffling her bangs. "How troublesome it is, having a blackout. I hate it when the power goes out."

"It always gives me a scare when it happens at night. I always bump into things too. Okay, that's the last one." Komari came over to sit beside Rin. "I like the look of a room in the candlelight. It creates a nice atmosphere."

"Hmm, I think so too."

Komari leaned in, putting an arm around Rin and resting their cheeks together. "Now we don't have to worry about scary things like the dark. It was a good thing you came to my room, wasn't it?"

"Mmm. Yeah." Rin put her head on Komari's shoulder.


	7. Breakfast

Rin had been sneaking glances at Komari's desk for the past few minutes now, wondering when she would come in and take her seat. It wasn't like her to come in so late. Could it be that Komari wasn't feeling well today?

Her concerns were dashed when she saw Komari come stumbling into the classroom with half closed eyes and slumped shoulders.

"Komari-chan, are you alright?" Rin asked as Komari approached her desk.

"Mm? Oh, Rin-chan. Good morning." Komari exhaled. "I overslept and missed breakfast. Even if I'd gone to the cafeteria, I would definitely have been late for class."

"Oh." Rin gave her a pitying look. "Poor Komari-chan." She knew how much Komari loved her food too. Going hungry was definitely one of the worst things that could happen to her. "I wish there was something I could do."

"It's okay." Komari waved a hand. "I'll just have to hold out until lunch. Yes, I can do it. All right!"

"Good luck."

"Hehe, thanks, I'll try my best. Then again, that's about all I can do, isn't it... still, thanks for the encouragement. Yup, I'm gonna give it my all."


	8. Dinner

"May I sit with you?" Komari approached Rin.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Komari sat down. "I napped for too long so I missed the girls' eating time. How careless of me. Well, eating dinner with Rin-chan isn't so bad either. I'm glad."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be able to come in here at all." Komari smiled sheepishly. "So, that's why I'm glad you're here. Well then." She clapped her hands together. "Thanks for the meal."

Rin watched as Komari started eating her meal and then resumed eating her own, smiling for a moment. Though she wouldn't be able to admit it, she thought it was nice having Komari here too.


	9. Blanket

"Ueeeehn! I forgot my blanket!"

During break, the Little Busters had gone on a camping trip. Part of their activities involved going off in trips of two for two days to locate certain hidden items and survive in the wild at the same time.

So far, it had been going alright, until now.

"I can't believe I forgot it. What do I dooooo?!" Komari wailed, falling to her knees and grabbing her head. "This is really bad!"

"Calm down, Komari-chan." Rin knelt next to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"But... but... my blanket... I'm going to freeze without it." Komari looked distraught. "Whatever will I do now?"

"Hmm." Rin thought about it for a second. "I know. We'll share a blanket."

"Huh?"

"You sleep under my blanket with me. That way, neither of us will freeze."

Komari's face turned red. "Fue? A-are you really sure?!"

"Yup."

"O...okay..." Komari smiled. "I really appreciate it. Thanks."

"It's no big deal. I just don't want you freezing." Rin looked away.

"Hehe." Komari hugged her from behind. "You're the best, Rin-chan."


	10. Bath

"The water's lovely and warm. Come on in." Komari beckoned toward Rin.

Rin silently slipped into the bath and hugged her knees to her chest. Her face, already flushed from the warm steam, turned even redder.

"Hehe." Komari slipped her arms and legs around Rin's body. Rin made a startled sound, her body freezing up. "You're so warm." Komari rested her chin on Rin's shoulder, putting her arms around Rin's waist. "Ahh, doesn't it feel lovely?"

Rin gradually went limp in Komari's hold. "Mmm. Yeah." 

"I'm really happy."

"How come?"

"Because Rin-chan and I are really good friends now. We can even take baths together."

"Mmph." Rin buried her face in her knees.

Komari giggled. "You're still a little awkward, but that's okay. I love you just the way you are."

"St-stop it," Rin mumbled. "You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry." Komari closed her eyes and let a sigh through her lips. "I hope we can be together forever."

"Yeah," Rin whispered, a small smile forming on her face.


	11. Massage

"Oh. The cat's kneading your chest." Komari lay across the bed, watching Rin play with the cat next to her. The cat was purring loudly as it pressed its paws into Rin's body.

"Yup." Rin raked her nails along the cat's back, making it arch and purr louder. "Cats often do that with people they are close to."

"Ah, is that so. It kind of looks like the cat is trying to give you a massage, doesn't it?"

"Really?" Rin raised an eyebrow slightly. "Hmm, I suppose it kind of does."

"Massages are supposed to feel really nice." Komari exhaled deeply, a smile appearing on her face.

"Do you want a massage, Komari-chan?"

"Fue?!" Komari recoiled and started waving her hands, her face turning crimson. "Ahh, no, no, I don't want one right now or anything, I was just saying they must be nice, that's all, I'm not asking Rin-chan to give me a massage or anything, although I suppose it wouldn't be so bad, but... ahh, what am I saying?!"

Rin tilted her head, giving Komari an odd look. "Huh? That's not what I meant. I don't really know how to do it."

"Eh?" Komari stared at her. "Ueeeeehn, I totally misunderstood! How embarrassing!" She buried her face into the bedcovers.

Rin smiled pityingly at the cringing Komari, then scratched the cat's head. "Cat massages feel nice too."

Komari mumbled something unintelligible, peering at Rin and the cat. The thought of her and Rin massaging each other came to mind and she hid her face again.


	12. Hurt

"Komari-chan?" Rin had noticed that Komari was staring into the distance with a somewhat despondent look on her face. She was taking a surprisingly long time to eat the donut in her hand too. "Are you okay?"

Komari jumped a little, looking at Rin with startled eyes. "Uh? Oh... er, yeah, I'm fine." A troubled smile formed on her face. "Everything's fine."

Rin folded her arms, frowning. "It doesn't look like everything's fine. So, what's wrong?"

"I can't hide it from you, can I?" Komari laughed awkwardly. "Well, it's just that something happened this morning and I guess it hurt my feelings a bit."

"What?"

"I left one of my sketchbooks in the classroom yesterday by accident. This morning, I found it in my desk." Komari reached into her bag and took out a sketchbook. "Someone had been writing in it."

Rin took the offered sketchbook and flipped through the pages. She gasped as she saw the damage that had been done to the sketches. Someone had doodled all over them and even scribbled spiteful comments on the pages.

"I guess someone didn't really like my work, huh?" Komari smiled sadly. "It's a pity. I'll have to draw it all over again now."

Rin ground her teeth, anger flashing in her eyes. "That's horrible! How could they do that to your drawings? If I find who did this, I'll..." She broke off, remembering the advice she had once received on making violent outbursts. "Do you know who did it?"

Komari shook her head. "It might have been someone in our class, but I don't want to suspect anyone."

"Still, that's just awful." Rin handed her back the sketchbook. "I really like your drawings, Komari-chan."

"Ehe, really?"

"Yeah."

A smile broke out on Komari's face. "Thanks, Rin-chan. Hearing you say that makes me feel a lot better." She looked at her donut, then nodded. "All right." With that said, she took a big bite out of the donut.


	13. Nightmare

After a fun filled sleepover in Rin's room, in which they had talked for hours and eaten far too much food, they had gone to bed with bloated tummies and fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Rin awoke a few hours later and sat up. It was still dark outside so why had she woken up? A whimper reached her ears and she realized it had been the noise. For a moment, she was afraid, wondering just what that noise could be until she remembered the presence of her guest.

"Komari-chan?" Rin slipped out of bed and went over to her. Komari was writhing under the sheets.

"Ah... everyone is... no... please, no... Rin-chan..."

"Komari-chan!" Rin shook Komari gently until she snapped awake.

"Fue?" Komari blinked, staring up into the darkness.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?"

"Rin-chan! Thank goodness, it was only a nightmare after all." Komari's voice wobbled. "I was dreaming about the bus accident. Everyone was..." She trailed off and shook her head, trying to banish the horrifying images from her mind. "It was awful."

"You still have dreams about it?"

"Sometimes." Komari sat up. "It was really scary back then, when the bus crashed. I really thought I would die."

"Mmm." Rin sat down on the bed. "So, are you alright now?"

"Yup. I'm fine." Komari nodded, a smile forming on her face. "Thanks for waking me up. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Rin shook her head. "It's no big deal."

Komari wrapped her arms around Rin and gave her a light squeeze. "You're so warm," she mumbled. "It feels nice." After a long moment, she let go. "We should get back to sleep. I'm sure I'll be alright now."

"Okay. Sleep well."


End file.
